


He's Dangerous (Forty x Joe)

by AL__17



Category: You (Netflix Series), You (TV 2018)
Genre: Addiction, Crush, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Hurt, Light Sadism, Love, M/M, Mystery, Oral Sex, Romance, Sadistic Forty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL__17/pseuds/AL__17
Summary: Did anyone really know Forty and what he wanted.Disclaimer I don't own the Netflix series you nor the book.
Relationships: Forty Quinn/Joe Goldberg, Joe Goldberg & Forty Quinn, Joe Goldberg/Forty Quinn, Joe Goldberg/Love Quinn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

"Why can't I just meet, like, a nice girl like Jessica alba, who won't lie to me, and who just wants to have my babies and love me forever? like... is that- to much to ask?" Forty says. "Of course not. You deserve that. Candace is not that. No more texting." Joe says when Forty interrupts him pointing at the newlyweds saying "That's what I want. That's it!" Joe just shakes his head tiredly. "yes" forty bangs on the table "Attention everybody! Excuse me." "Forty stop" Joe warns before things get out of hand. Forty stands up while Joe puts his hand on his arm trying to get him to sit down and not make a scene but forty just pulls his arm away and says "Attention everyone. Congratu-fucking-lations, you two. Get over here." Forty walks closer "come here." Joe just watches in silence. Forty goes on to explain "I am feeling particularly generous this evening and there is nothing sweeter in the world than newlyweds. so here is my proposal. I will give the happy couple ten grand in cash..." he says wildly gesturing to the bride "if the handsome groom will let me kiss his beautiful bride." The couple looks at each other dumbfounded not knowing what to say and now Joe has gotten up and is making his way over to them. Joe puts his hand on Forty's shoulder "Forty, let's get some coffee" forty shoves him away. Joe could only think "how dark is he going to get?"Forty waves the band of money around waiting for an answer. The husband grabs the wife "I don't like this" but the wife says "I know, but we can pay the mortgage down." Joe thinks maybe Forty will let this go. Forty waves around the money to the couple again. No Joe thinks while watching forty kisses the wife, forty enjoys this, he's a sadist before it's even begun Forty has ruined their marriage. After the kiss, the couple looks sad and ashamed. Forty then slides the money down the counter to them "ho!.... Enjoy it." "Forty has ruined their marriage. I've seen Forty the Addict, Forty the braggart, the crybaby, the manipulator. But I've never seen this side. your brother, Love, is dangerous." he thinks while scowling at Forty.  
"Get me a drink," Forty says "No. We're going back to the hotel." and thinks Get my passport, escape, then says " You're coming with me, or don't," Forty uncaps a sharpy "I'm done" joe finishes. Joe tries walking off but Forty grabs him saying "Wait Wait" then grabs his arm about to write Joe says "what... What are you doing now?" grabbing forty's shoulder, forty writes 8:51 "since yours leaving me forever, that is the time you started drinking your seltzer and it's going to be very important to you later," Forty writes on his own arm 8: "when you don't know where or when the fuck you are." "Why wouldn't I know those things?"Joe says agitated. "oh I kinda definitely dosed your seltzer water with LSD" "He's joking he has to be," Joe thinks weirdly. "I just felt like we really needed this if we were going to have a breakthrough tonight" forty explains. "you drugged me?" '"And I didn't know how much you'd trip, so I just gave you four times the usual dose to make sure to make sure that it would work" "I've never taken acid before in my life," Joe says angrily. "oh," Forty says not really minding. Joe leaves furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the hotel

Joe hears his front door opening through the fog in his head. He opens one eye. It must have late in the night.  
“You didn’t listen you just need to relax” Forty announces above him. His body falls with a thud beside Joe’s. The movement makes joe squeezes his eyes, “I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just stay with me and not run away,” Forty continues. He goes away for a minute. Joe's face immediately grows cooler, more uncomfortable and he realized how thirsty he is.  
“I forgot to tell you I might have slipped something else along with the LSD into your drink,” Forty sits on the floor next to him. Joe hears rustling, “well shit.” Joe weakly tries to open his eyes again. Forty’s face is right there, gray eyes staring at him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration like this is a case that needs to be solved. He smells of boyish sweat and something spicy underneath like a cinnamon stick left too long in an oven and bourbon.  
“Can you bring me water?” Joe mutters. Forty continues to stare.  
Joe coughs and when he tries to sit up, all of his bones protesting, Forty with one hand easily holds him down. His fingers grip the flimsy T-shirt material. His hand comes up to Joe’s throat which already feels stuffed and vulnerable. A thumb pressed against his Adam’s apple.  
“Promise you me you won't leave me,” Forty brushes his palm across Joe’s mouth.  
“I...,” Joe exhales against the dry fingers, “get off me.”  
“If I do you'll leave,” Fortys’ gaze never wavers, “have some water,” he removes his hand and opens a small bottle. The smelled a little weird but joe could barely think.  
Joe starts feeling uncomfortable again. His throat is full of thirst.  
“I promise just give me the water,” he does not remember what anymore.  
“Strengthen your promise with a kiss,” Forty does not move.  
“Forty, come on,” Joe almost whines. Forty takes it as an agreement and moves closer. He is deliberately slow. His eyes are dark, speckled with something Joe can’t name.  
Forty leans in and their lips meet. It’s brief, chaste. Salty.  
“Alrighty. Lie down,” Forty easily stands up. Worm-like muscles jump under his skin as he stretches. He meets Joe's eyes with a big smile.  
Joe closes his eyes and after a second Fortys’ hands cradles his head, lifting him from the couch pillow. He moans crankily but then there is a cup near his lips and lukewarm, blissful water enters his mouth. It feels almost solid, it feels good. Joe greedily sucks it in.  
“Easy,” Forty chuckles above him. His hands cradle Joe’s skull like it is a glass bowl for him to drink from.  
“Thanks,” Joe gulps noisily. His skin is stretched tight all over his body. It’s hot hot hot and tiring.

"I wanna sleep," Joe pathetically complains and yet obediently opens his mouth. Forty gives him another sip not even paying attention to what he said. The water tastes almost sweet.

When Joe can't take it anymore and his eyelids droop again, he doesn't stir him. Instead, he kneels near the bed, putting his head to where Joe's lap is. They lie like that for a while together. Joe can't sleep anymore. The warmth in his lower belly is heavy but he knows somethings not right. But then Forty nuzzles closer, arms coming to rest on Joe's thighs.

"Oh," he is all Joe can say. Forty looks up at him and joe can tell he does not look interested in resting.

Forty hands pull Joe's shirt up. There is a noticeable bulge in his slacks.

"Leave it alone," Joe murmurs and tries to move Fortys' hand away but it is greedy and strong against his attempts. Forty unceremoniously shoves him away.

"Don't be silly, you will feel better," he admonishes and takes him out. Joe can't help but sigh when Forty pumps his cock slowly, running his nails over the hardening flesh.

"Forty stop now" Joe tries again, his chest constricting as he coughs harshly in arousal. He squeezes his eyes shut from the headache, shivering as Forty grips him and engulfs him in his mouth. Joe grips the couch as Forty licks his dick in slow, measured strokes, sloppily sucking on the head. Joe tries to hold in a miserable moan, drowning, ensnared in his hand.

"Forty!" Joe tries to sound disagreeing, though it comes out needy even to his own ears. He weakly pushes Fortys' shoulder but then swift fingers catch his, entangling them together. Forty runs his tongue across the slit and he comes all over his exposed stomach.

Tears block Joe's vision as he opens his eyes. Forty looks relaxed, his lips glazed with spit. Joe's eyelids fall.

"See, it's better," he stands up and stalks out of the room. Scott continues to lie, goosebumps erupting across his arms. He feels sticky.

Soft wet lips touch him but he doesn't kiss back. Maybe he is dreaming.

"Go to sleep," Forty says, sitting down on the floor

******This might be the END I hope you enjoyed this short story please comment and thank you for reading*************************

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter soon hopefully  
> This is my first fanfic and I want to get better so comment, please  
> thank you :)


End file.
